Labour Party Leadership Election 3049
The 3049 Labour Party leadership election was triggered on May 10. Social Democratic Party General Secretary Sabrine Bloodgood initially announced her intent to step down as Leader of the Labour Party, saying she hoped a new leader would be in place in time for the Labour Party Conference in September. Labour Party officials announced that the National Executive Committee had decided the timetable for the election and that the results would be announced at the annual party conference on September 25. At the party conference INSERT was elected leader. Procedure The rules of the Labour Party state that "each nomination leader must be supported by 12.5 per cent of the Commons members" of the Parliamentary Labour Party. As the number of Labour MPs is BLANK BLANK MPs need to support any nomination. Nominations opened on May 24 and were to closed on June 9. The ballot took place between September 1 and 22, with the results announced on the first day of the party's conference in Rootianville on September 25. There were three distinct electorates, the electors of which cast their votes on a "one member, one vote" basis in each applicable category: # Labour members of the House of Commons # Individual members of the party # Individual members of affiliated organisations, such as trade unions and societies. Each of the three electorates or sections contributed one third (33.33 per cent) of the total votes and were counted using the Alternative Vote system. The election was run by the National Executive Committee and the results were announced at the annual conference in September 3049. Leadership Candidates Image:Therese Arc.jpg|'Therese Arc', Member of Parliament for Cillinas Image:Claudia Drews.jpg|'Claudia Drews', Member of Parliament for Penwicker Image:Glass, Neil Kilfedder.jpg|'Neil Kilfedder Glass', Member of Parliament for Ostfort Image:Denis Goldthorpe.jpg|'Denis Goldthorpe', Member of Parliament for Newstark Image:Valerie Warwick.jpg|'Valerie Warwick', Member of Parliament for Tioka Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from at least 12.5 per cent of the BLANK Parliamentary Labour Party members (BLANK) to appear on the ballot. Results In accordance with the principles of the Alternative Vote system, until one candidate won a majority, the candidate with the fewest votes in each round was eliminated and his or her second preference votes distributed to other candidates. Deputy Leadership Candidates Image:Orlando Brandt.png|'Orlando Brandt', Member of Parliament for Queens Park Image:Bree DiCapua.jpg|'Bree DiCapua', Member of Parliament for Banff Image:Esai Fortuño-Burset.jpg|'Esai Fortuño-Burset', Member of Parliament for Charlottetown Commons Image:Glass, Iris Clark.jpg|'Iris Clark Glass', Member of Parliament for Innisfail Image:Leanne Kinnock.jpg|'Leanne Kinnock', Member of Parliament for Grande Prairie Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from at least 12.5 per cent of the BLANK Parliamentary Labour Party members (BLANK) to appear on the ballot. Results In accordance with the principles of the Alternative Vote system, until one candidate won a majority, the candidate with the fewest votes in each round was eliminated and his or her second preference votes distributed to other candidates. Party Presidency Candidates Image:Kristina Desai.jpg|'Kristina Desai', Member of Parliament for Atlin Image:Bobby Forsyth.jpg|'Bobby Forsyth', Member of Parliament for Cariboo South Image:Hermina Mink.jpg|'Hermina Mink', Member of Parliament for Delta Image:DB Packard.jpg|'DB Packard', Member of Parliament for Grand Forks Image:Rosalind Warsi.jpg|'Rosalind Warsi', Member of Parliament for Saanich-Lillooet Results In accordance with the principles of the Alternative Vote system, until one candidate won a majority, the candidate with the fewest votes in each round was eliminated and his or her second preference votes distributed to other candidates.